


You Gotta Love All Of Me

by YokubouNoRain



Series: Fictober 2020 [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Brother Feels, Fictober, Fictober 2020, Insults, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/YokubouNoRain
Summary: Ohashi Aoe se consideraba una persona con mala suerte. Quizás sólo esté exagerando.Día 7 delFictober 2020.Consigna:Mala suerte.Por ahora, podés encontrar este fic publicado también en las siguientes plataformas:Amor Yaoi,BloggeryLivejournal.En caso de empezar a publicar en otra plataforma, se avisará acá. Pero, en caso de que encuentren este fanfic en otra plataforma y no haya sido informado,por favoravísenme en los comentarios o en las redes sociales que pueden encontrar en las notas finales ya que fueron publicados sin mi consentimiento.
Relationships: Original Male Character & Original Male Character
Series: Fictober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952590





	You Gotta Love All Of Me

**Author's Note:**

> De nuevo con historias originales. Aunque los personajes forman parte del mismo universo que el del primer día, no hay spoilers. Incluso aunque mencione ciertas características y sucesos de ciertos personajes, al no desarrollarlos demasiado, no puede considerarse spoiler, ¿no? Sobre todo si no sé si en la historia principal no vaya a cambiarlo jajajaja
> 
> El título que le da nombre a este oneshot es un verso de la canción de Khalid, [“Bad Luck”](https://youtu.be/rTKodwXQi78).
> 
> * * *
> 
> Los personajes aquí presentes, el universo donde se desarrolla la historia y la trama son de mi autoría.
> 
> *No se admiten adaptaciones y mucho menos, **PLAGIOS**.
> 
> *Que tengas una feliz lectura.

Ohashi Aoe se consideraba una persona con mala suerte. Cuando nació, lo hizo malhumorado y se lo hizo saber al mundo con su llanto. Compartir con otra persona un espacio tan pequeño que se expandía conforme él crecía lo volvió así. Ser el segundo en haber llegado al mundo lo volvió así. Compartir ciertas características con quien había nacido antes que él lo había vuelto así. Que sus padres lo disfrazaran, una vez con la misma ropa de su melliza, otra vez que ella tuviera vestimenta similar a la suya, también lo había vuelto así. 

Cuando pensó que su vida tenía un pizca de buena suerte, y lograría deshacerse de la mala que había tenido hasta el momento, su entrada a la vida adulta fue truncada con la llegada de su hermano menor. Su madre necesitaba la ayuda de sus hijos mayores en la casa, así que debió asistir a la misma secundaria que su hermana. La mala suerte lo llevó, incluso, a compartir el mismo salón que ella. 

La mala suerte lo perseguía, pero eso no era todo: los pasos de su hermano pequeño también. De hecho, su nombre fue la primera palabra que pronunció correctamente. 

Quería alejarse de su familia, y fue recién en la universidad que creyó que la buena suerte finalmente le respiraba en el cuello. Cuando conoció a un sujeto que parecía un dios griego y las circunstancias que le habían dado forma a su vida, la mala suerte lo arrastró de nuevo. No sólo fue expulsado de la institución si no que volvió a encontrarse con el maldito a quien le había hecho una reconstrucción facial a golpes que, para colmo de males, resultó ser su superior. Sumado a eso, su asistente sufría de un trastorno disociativo del cual se dio cuenta en terribles circunstancias. ¿Dónde podía dejar su carta de renuncia? No podía tener más mala suerte que esa. Que lo jodan de una maldita vez. 

* * *

Contrario a él, su pareja era maravillosa. Un maldito dios griego fuera y dentro de la cama. Lo prefería afuera, si debiera elegir, porque sentir su cabello siendo acariciado mientras él lo miraba desde abajo, eran momentos en que Aoe pensaba que la suerte finalmente estaba golpeando a su puerta. Quizás ese era el momento en que debía dar el paso final, abrir la boca y pedirle que se quedara a vivir con él. O ir a su departamento, donde mierda fuera. Sólo ellos. Fue en ese preciso instante que la nube oscura que siempre había estado encima suyo empezó a derramar un par de gotas sobre su cabeza.. Lanzando un suspiro de furia, se acercó a la puerta y la abrió. 

—No me jodas… ¿Qué haces tú aquí? 

—¿Así me recibes? 

Su mirada era la misma. No así su actitud. Su voz había cambiado un poco y estaba también mucho más alto que la última vez que lo había visto. Sin siquiera recibir una respuesta a su pregunta, el recién llegado se metió, y lanzó su bolso al lado de la entrada. 

—¿En serio piensas que vas a quedarte aquí? 

—Tengo la escuela a un par de cuadras. ¿Eso responde tu pregunta? —el muchacho se acostó sobre un sillón y reparó en la presencia de alguien más sobre uno de los otros dos sillones frente a él—. Ah. Hola. 

—Hola —lo saludó el dios griego. 

Aoe encendió un cigarrillo y volvió la mirada a su pareja. 

—Mi hermano —lo presentó con una seña de mano—. Él es Akira, mi pareja. 

—Mi nombre es Makoto, encantado. 

—Lo mismo digo, Makoto-kun. Es un placer que pueda hablar contigo finalmente. Aoe siempre habla mucho de ti. 

—¿Lo hace? 

—¿Lo hago? 

La ceniza del cigarrillo cayó al suelo. Aoe no se percató de ello. Makoto se sentó correctamente en el sillón y puso toda su atención a Akira. 

—¿Bien o mal? 

El cabello atado en una cola de caballo del muchacho cayó sobre el hombro contrario al que lo tenía su hermano. Una sonrisa momentánea apareció en su rostro. 

—Aoe te quiere mucho. Eres su hermano, ¿o no? 

Makoto miró al aludido, y Aoe sintió que regresaba a su adolescencia cuando ese mismo chico pero de apenas un par de años lo perseguía por todos los rincones de la casa al grito de: “Aoe, Aoe”.

—Puedes quedarte —dijo, finalmente, girando sobre sus pies para dirigirse a la cocina—. ¿Comiste algo? 

—El viaje fue largo. 

—Voy a prepararte algo de comer entonces —de pronto, los pasos cansados de Aoe se detuvieron—. Makoto… Bienvenido a casa. 

* * *

Ohashi Aoe se consideraba una persona con mala suerte. Según él, había tenido una vida de mierda, pero sólo unas pocas personas traían consigo esa buena suerte que él siempre había anhelado. 

Akira era uno de ellos. El otro, Makoto. 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer :)
> 
> * * *
> 
> Entre los cumpleaños de mis personajes, se supone que el 10 de este mes es el cumple de Aoe, pero como el día 10 de este desafío ya lo tengo ocupado, y lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza fue esto, ¡feliz cumpleaños adelantado a Aoe! xD


End file.
